onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Facilier
Dr. Facilier is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fifth episode of the seventh season. He is portrayed by guest star Daniel Francis, and is the cursed counterpart of Mr. Samdi. Dr. Facilier is based on the character of the same name from the Disney film The Princess and the Frog. History }} In the New Enchanted Forest, Dr. Facilier lives as a traveling soothsayer. At some point, he ends up being trapped, "with one foot in this world and one in a less pleasant place". To free himself, he needs the magical Firefly Ruby, which is owned by Eudora's daughter Tiana since her husband's death. Knowing their financial difficulties, and their need for a prince to save them from ruin, Facilier captures a frog couple and turns the male one into a man, forcing him to act as a prince if he wants to be reunited with his frog lover. Then, Facilier sends the frog-turned-man Robert, now posing as Prince Marias, to a tavern called The Crimson Crow. Hoping to discover where she will find a prince, Princess Tiana heads into the tent alley where Facilier has set up shop, searching for him, but is surrounded by its poor inhabitants, begging her for help. Dr. Facilier emerges, chasing the people away and welcoming Tiana into his shop. Although she doesn't tell him why she has come to see him, he is already aware of her search for a prince to save her kingdom. He offers his services for free and assures her that she will find her prince if she follows the red crow. Overjoyed, Tiana leaves, eventually meeting Robert at The Crimson Crow, but she eventually uncovers the truth and Facilier's ulterior motives. With some encouragement from her mother, Tiana brings the Firefly Ruby to Dr. Facilier herself in exchange for the other frog's freedom. They briefly battle, Dr. Facilier using a doll to inflict pain on Tiana, but the ruby seems to take its effect and Dr. Facilier teleports away, leaving Tiana to reunite Robert and his frog lover. The day of Tiana's coronation, Dr. Facilier pays her a visit. He briefly greets Regina and informs an apprehensive Tiana that he means no harm, only to warn her about a threat to her kingdom. He directs her to a certain part of the bog, where a massive alligator has attacked. Facilier hopes that Tiana will be able to slay the beast, as it has swallowed a necklace that belonged to Regina and he wishes to return it to her. Once the alligator is dead, Facilier appears at the bank in front of Tiana and a dying Naveen, who was attacked by the alligator. He teleports the necklace out of the alligator's corpse then informs her that, since Naveen has already passed on, there will be a great price if he uses his power to revive him. Tiana insists that, since she killed the alligator and regained the necklace for him, she owes him nothing, and Facilier agrees. However, after Naveen recovers, Facilier teleports him to a place where Tiana will never find him, explaining to her that, although she paid the price by getting the necklace back, Naveen also owed him, seeing as it was his life. Tiana angrily tells Facilier that she will find Naveen, but Facilier remains unconvinced as he teleports away. Later, as Tiana leaves to meet her subjects, joined by Henry, Ella, and Killian, Regina lingers behind, calling out to Facilier, who is hidden on the balcony. They briefly banter, vaguely referring to their past, and Facilier returns Regina's necklace to her. When asked about his intentions, Facilier states that he missed his queen, and the two passionately kiss. Later, Facilier visits the Dark One, Mr. Gold, at a Building|mediumship building] as he is talking to his dead wife. He tells Mr. Gold that he has asked Belle if the Guardian is Alice and offers to take his power for himself. Facilier conjures a voodoo doll and stabs it, hoping to kill Mr. Gold but it does not work. Mr. Gold, astonished that the man thought pushing a needle into a doll would hurt him, magically chokes Facilier and tortures him into telling him what Belle said. Facilier responds that the only surefire way to know if Alice is the Guardian is to test her and that he must hurry because Belle fears that without her by his side to guide him, he will succumb back to the darkness. Mr. Gold realizes what he is saying is true as he notices his skin is becoming scaly again and he drops Facilier, who insists he better hope Alice is the Guardian or he'll be there to steal the dagger from him for good. At Facilier's tent home, Alice enters, having been sent by Mr. Gold who persuaded her that Facilier is the key to curing her father's cursed heart. When Facilier catches her snooping around, Mr. Gold teleports in, and as planned, Alice rips out the witch doctor's heart. Mr. Gold tells Alice the only way to cure her father is to crush his heart, but she is unable to do it and shoves the heart back into Facilier's chest as she runs out. Later, Facilier is taken in the Dark Curse cast by Drizella, the Coven of the Eight, and Regina. In Seattle, he becomes Mr. Baron Samdi. }} Magical Abilities **'Voodoo Magic' - Ability to hurt someone via a voodoo doll. Trivia Character Notes= Character Notes *Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Magic has no effect on the Dark One. Appearances nl:Dr. Facilier Category:Male Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters